In Your Arms
by x.Miss.Attention.Span.x
Summary: Bones and Angela where in a car accident... ok I suck at summaries but anyway Booth n Bones with a bit of Hodgins and Angela.
1. The Sun Goes Down

"Brennan come on!" Angela whined as she waited outside Brennans bedroom for her to get changed. Inside she could here Brennan pacing back and forth before picking up her coat and walking towards the door. Angela had been waiting patiently for over an hour till Brennan finally came out.

"What took you so... long.." Angela stopped as Brennan stepped out of her room shyly in jeans and a black halter neck top, clutching her coat nervously to her chest. Angela grinned at her, picking up her purse and heading towards the door.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea? Taking me out to socialise?" Brennan asked as she followed her to the door and Angela turned to look at her, not speaking a word "Ok, ok..." Brennan mumbled as they slipped out the door and headed down to where Angela's car was waiting. A loud wolf whistle rang out as Brennan walked round to the passanger side of the car and she blushed as she saw a tall, dark haired man grinning at her from across the road.

"See, you look gorgeous tonight Brennan, and I am going to take you out dancing whether you like it or not" Angela smiled as she started up the car and they pulled out, Brennan only cringed. It's not that she wasn't flattered by the man checking her out but he wasn't the right man. There was only one guy she wanted looking at her that way and he never would. She sighed and looked down to check that her seatbelt was on properly before looking back up at Angela.

"You know.. I'm not a very good dancer. I mean really I'm not structure to.." but Angela cut her off before she could go off on a long rant about why, scientifically, she wasn't a good dancer. She reached down and turned on the radio, turning up the volume as a good song came on and smiling at her friend.

"Brennan, every one can dance. Maybe not well, but they can dance" she grinned and looked back to the road "now just relax and flow with the music" she whispered, almost to quietly to hear but brennan herd and smiled. She leaned back in her seat, allowing the music to flow over her, the melody and rythmic beat of _'Blink 182'_. As she just let go of her fears and serious thoughts she started to relax.

"Every time I look for you the sun goes down, once more, will the last one out please shut the door!" Angela sung along happily and Brennan laughed, trying to join in though she didn't really know the words and stumbled through the chorus trying to copy Anegla and humming through the verses. They looked at each other, both shouting the last chorus and giggling all the while till Angela looked back at the road at the sound of a loud screach and screamed.

* * *

Booth walked back into the office and sighed, slumping down in his chair. Where was she? They'd just made a break in this new case and they needed her now. He needed her... He rubbed his head tiredly and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes and trying not to worry but it was Bones, he couldn't help but worry over her. He pulled his phone out of his pocket for the fith time in the past hour and closed it disapointedly as again there where no new messages.

"Have you herd from Brennan yet?" a gentle voice asked and he looked up to see Cam and Hodgins standing in the door way. He shook his head, staring at his feet as he waited for a reply.

"Hey, Im sure they're fine. Angela said she was taking Bones out dancing tonight so maybe they just left there phone on silent while they had a little fun for once?" Hodgins tried to reasure him, giving him a weak smile. They stood in the door way in silence as they waited, for some one to say something, to say anything. Everyone looked up at the sound of fast footsteps down the hall.

"Booth! It's Doctor Brennan and Angela, they where in a car crash" Zach panted as he reached them "They're stuck in the reckage" he finally finished but Booth already had his coat and was walking out the door. Cam reached out and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn back and look at her.

"Booth, what are you doing, where are you going?" she asked, looking up at him with concern. He shook of her firm hand and continued to walk out the door with Hodgins hurrying in toe.

"I'm going to get Bones"


	2. Fire Fire Burning Bright

The sound of sirens, screams and shouts filled the air along with the strong smell of smoke as Booth and Hodgins reached the scene. They stepped out of the car, and Hodgins looked over at Booth but he showed no emotion on his face but stealy resolve. Hodgins followed him over towards the flaming reckage till a tall man stopped them.

"What do you two think your doing? No-one is going back in there and especially not suvillians" he ordered them angrily. Booth reached into his pocket and took out his badge to show the man.

"Is every one out? Everyone's safe right?" he asked and only now could Hodgins here the worry and the fear in his voice that he'd so tried to hide. The fireman shook his head sadly before looking back up at them.

"There's one lady still trapped inside, everone else is being treated over there" the young man pointed over to where to ambulance's where waiting and a swarm of people stood "but it's just to dangerous to go back in untill we put out the fire, she's probably already dead" he added as he saw the look in Booth's eye. Hodgins was already on his way to the ambulance area, frantically searching for Angela and Bones amongst the many wounded, the doctors and the onlookers.

"Hodgins?". Tears swelled in his eyes as he herd the soft whisper of a voice call to him. He turned around and rushed to her side, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug till she gasped with pain and quickly let her go, looking her up and down. She wasn't injured to badly, he took her face gently in his hands, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"I was so worried.. " he finally managed to get out between sobs but Angela shook her head, putting her hand up to silence him.

"Brennan, you need to get Brennan out" she whispered, tears in her eyes as she looked up at him, holding his hand so tightly her finger marks where digging into his skin. He nodded, kissing her lightly on the forehead before rushing back to find Booth, his hand now marked with five, thin red cresent moons. Booth stood at the edge of the car accident, his jacket clutched tightly in his hand and his phone on the ground by his feet as he stared out at the flaming reck and took a deep breath.

"Booth! Booth it's Brennan, she's still in there we have to get someone too..." Hodgin called out as he ran towards him but stopped as Booth turned to face him, tears running down his cheeks as he nodded.

"I know, but no-one will go back in..." he whispered bearly audibely before turning back towards the car reck and walking towards it. Hodgins watching as he diapeared behind the flames.

* * *

Brennan could barely see through the smoke as she lay in the back of the car, her jacket clenched tightly in her hand as she tried to breath through the thick smoke and ash. Inside the car was heating up fast and she swallowed hard as she lay still, unable to move except for when she crawled from the front seat, which had been half destroyed, mangled and squashed at impact, to the safer back seat. As she looked out the clouded window in despair she saw a silouete aproaching fast. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched, had he come? The man aproached, running to the passenger side of what he knew to be Angela's car but he saw no-one there. He looked around, the only comfort to him was that he could see no body. 

"Booth!' Brennan cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks "Booth...". He looked up, moving down to the next door and peering in to see her lying helplessly on the back seat, her face smeared with black ash that was streaked with tears.

"Get back Bones" he shouted, wrapping his jacket around his fist he tried to open the hot metal door but it wouldn't budge "sheild your eyes" he ordered. Brennan pulled her jacket up over her face as she sat up against the other door of the car. Booth took a deep breath before puching the glass of the window and it shattered with ease. Carefully breaking off every last jagged piece he leaned in lay his coat down over the broken glass.

"Bones, come here. Quick!" he urged her and she slowly pulled herself over to him, cringing with the pain at every movement "Hey, it's ok. I'm here now" he smiled down at her as he pulled her up and out through the window, craddling her in his arms "Just hold on tight". She threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him tightly and closing her eyes as he carried her out. She could feel the heat of the flames as they quickly took over the car behind them. She breathed a sigh of relief, Booth had gotten there just in time, just like she knew he would. She might not believe in god, or some higher power but she believed in him.

* * *

Hodgins stood in the light of the flickering flames watching, waiting. He'd been standing there for ten mintutes now, maybe fifteen. The Fireman walked over to him and stood next to him in silence as he stood waiting. Atlast he turned to him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked kindly "Did you know that woman?". Hodgins nodded and turned to him.

"Yea I know her, we work together" he answered plainly before turning back to the firey reckage. The heat was starting to get to him, his legs where sore and the waiting was killing him but he wasn't moving. Not yet... As he stared intently into the flames he saw a dark silouette, swallowing hard as he watched it getting closer and closer till Booth emerged from the flmaes carrying a limp Brennan in his arms. He headed straight towards the ambulances as the fireman stared in disbelief. Hodgins ran to reach them, panting heavily as he walked quickly at Booth's side.

"Is she...?" was all he could utter the to solem Booth. Booth turned to him, giving him a small smile that reasured him for now as they quickened their pace to reach medical help for the lifeless brunette who lay in Booth's arms. A doctor looked up as they reached the ambulances and rushed to them, to Brennan's aid.

"How long was she in there for?" he asked as he checked her pulse and quickly moved down to her leg, where blood was quickly spilling out onto the pavement. He looked back up at the two of them as he quickly placed a thick piece of gauze over the wound to stop the bleeding. Booth and Hodgins looked at each other and back at the doctor.

"She just came out now"


	3. Hospital beds

**Thanks a heap for reading and reviewing!! God I'm sorry about the Cameron thing, my mind was in another place. To much House -.-' And Yea I cant spell so good... Anyway hope u like this next chapter!**

_

* * *

_

_Buring fire._

_Ash and smoke._

_In the dark._

_I've just one hope..._

_The silouette walked through the fire, black against the burning red and orange that shed a warm glow on everything around it. The silouette aproached, her saviour with his golden wings, her angel of the fire that smashed through the jagged glass, though it cut his hand even through jacket, to pull her out of her entrapment. Carrying her in his strong arms to freedom, to saftey. He looked down at her, kissing her forehead lightly._

_"I love you.. don't ever do that to me again Bones"_

Brennan slowly opened her eyes to see only white, the too clean, bright bleached white of the ceiling above her. Where she was felt so comfortable and warm but soon the pain came flooding back and she cringed, clenching the soft blankets tightly in her hands as she felt sharp pain pulsing through her leg. She looked around to find herself in a small hospital room. She could here doctors and nurses buzzing around outside her door, soft footsteps on the hard, sterile floor. She could smell that too clean smell like old folks homes, maybe it was from the cleaner they used. She saw the glass of water on her bedside table and reached over to pick it up, glad for the feeling of cool water of her dry, parched throat. As she placed the glass back on the bedside table she noticed a figure in the corner and looked up to see Booth asleep in the chair in the corner, a cofee still clutched firmly in his hand as he snored. She smiled to herself, pulling of the covers and slipping out of bed. She sighed as she looked down at her ugly hospital gown and continued to tiptoe over to Booth's chair, crawling into his lap and lying her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep feeling safer now that she was back in Booth's arms.

* * *

"Well I think your all good to go then Angela" the doctor smiled at her cheerfully. Angela thanked her and turned back to Hodgins, reaching out for his hand. 

"Do you think I could stay with you for a while?" she asked him quietly as she sat up and got out of bed, pulling her brown curls back into a ponytail as she stood and took a deep breath.

"Off course!" he agreed as he helped her slip her jacket on and picked up her things to carry out to the car "Do you want to see Brennan before we go?" he asked gently as he took her hand in his. Angela nodded, she felt so guilty about what had happened, especially to Brennan who she'd dragged out to go dancing even when she didn't want to. She sighed, allowing Hodgins to support her as they made their way down the hall to see Brennan.

"Didn't they say she was having nightmares? Do you think she'll be ok? Is she awake yet?" Angela piled a questions on him as they aproached her room. Hodgins stopped and faced her, holding both her hands in his as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"To your three questions, in order; Yes, yes and I don't know. Calm down Angela, this was not you fault and Brennan will not blame you" he whispered soothingly to her, reaching out to troke her cheek "Ok?". She nodded and leant in to kiss him softly, smiling as she pulled away.

"I'm so lucky to have to you Hodgins" she whispered back before turning to face Brennans door "Ok... Let's do this". Hodgins walked next to her, pushing open the door and peering in. Brennan's bed was empty, the covers having been thrown of and the room was dark as they entered. Angela looked around and spotting a firgure in the corner she switched on the lights to reveal Brennan fast asleep in Booth's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. Angela smiled as she aproached them and sat on the edge of the bed. Booth looked up, blushing as he saw them.

"I... umm... Bones woke up" he whispered so as not to wake the sleeping beauty in his lap, Hodgins and Angela both just grinned at him knowingly and nodded as he placed his cofee on the table beside him.

"We noticed" Angela whispered, leaning forward to brush a soft whisp of brown hair out of Brennan's face as she slept peacfully "Is she alright?" she asked worriedly, looking up at Booth. He gave her a confident smile, nodding and looking down at Brennan. Brennan shifted in his arms, groaning and yawning widley as slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw as her eyes fluttered open was Booth, leaning over her, watching her happily, as she moved a little and looked around she saw Hodgins and Angela there watching her too and blushed deep red. Angela ran forwards to hug her, squeezing her till she could hardly breathe. Hodgins grinned at her from the edge of the bed.

"She's just really happy to see you" he commented as Angela was still clinging to her but at this comment finally let go, pulling back to look at her with a sheepish grin on her face.

"I really am just so glad to see your ok!" she mumbled as she took a seat back on the edge of the bed with Hodgins. Brennan smiled at Angela and Hodgins and back up at Booth, though a small sigh slipped out of her mouth as she rubbed her temple tiredly. Hodgins rose and collected up Angela's things from the bed where he'd laid them down before.

"Well I guess we better leave you to rest" he smiled, nudging Angela to follow. With a sigh she hugged her goodbye and left with him, leaving Bones and Booth alone and both awake for the first time since the accident. Bones slid of his lap, yawning widley as she walked back over to her bed. Booth smiled as he watched her go, slipping back beneath the covers.

"Why did you save me? I mean, for all you knew I was already dead and going back in was dangerous you could have easily died too" she asked him as she sat up in her bed, not really tired enough to sleep and her head filled with buzzing questions.


End file.
